


Army Wives

by ellaaa25



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Army, F/F, Military, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are teachers who are reactivated by the army





	Army Wives

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the 100.

Miss Lexa Woods was everyone’s favourite teacher to gossip about. She was the head of the P.E. department and treated everyone with respect. She was young, attractive and as far everyone at the school knew, single and unattached. She was very private and mysterious, which just added to the intrigue. The only person the students saw her interact with consistently was Miss Griffin, the head of art.

Miss Clarke Griffin was everyone’s favourite teacher. The head of the Art department was loved by all and was part counsellor and part big sister for all students who needed to talk. Similarly to Miss Woods, she was assumed to be unattached and no one could figure out why. She was the perfect person and even the teachers gossiped about why she was single.

Miss Griffin and Miss Woods often had lunch together and could be seen chatting together quietly. They were comfortable with each other. All the students wondered why they were so close and what their story was.

Lexa and Clarke were both 32 years old and had been teaching at the high school for five years. They knew the gossip that surrounded them in the school and that the teachers were as bad as the students when it came to gossiping about the pair. It had started almost immediately after they started at the school and had only escalated in the following years. However, they were not about to spoil their fun and give into the gossip. They took care in limiting their interactions at work and confusing the students. The only person at the school who knew the answers to the students questions way Miss Raven Reyes, the engineering teacher. She was the same age as the pair and had come from the same college as them.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks into the new school year, the questions they all wanted answers came into prominence. Miss Woods and Miss Griffin had been away for the beginning of the school year and all the school knew was that they were away for pressing personal reasons and would return to their duties in three weeks.

Miss Reyes had been overheard on the phone talking about the pair.

“It didn’t sound good O. Lexa was stoic and Clarke was quiet. I think it is worse than they are telling us, and it is really worrying me. They went home to say goodbye. They went back to the one place they said they never would and now they sound like they did when we first met them. Both of them are due back at work next week and I don’t know how it is going to go.”

That overheard conversation had set the rumour mill alight and when the pair returned for the Monday morning school assembly on the fourth week of term all eyes were on them. They stood with Miss Reyes near the back doors and everyone could see that they were emotional and quiet. It seemed as though Miss Reyes and Miss Woods were very protective of Miss Griffin and were blocking her from the direct gaze of students and faculty.

The three teachers were all homeroom teachers for different year groups. Miss Woods had some of the Year 11’s, Miss Griffin some Year 9’s and Miss Reyes some Year 12’s. None of them were comfortable about separating but they did their jobs. Clarke knew she was lucky as the Year 9’s were new to the school and were less inclined to question her about her absence.

Lexa however was stuck with the students who had been around for two years and were intrenched in the gossip. As soon as they entered their classroom, the questions were hurled at her with such speed and ferocity she was momentarily taken aback. However, she took charge and within 5 minutes had all the students cowed and understanding that her personal life was just that, personal, and if she or Miss Griffin were harassed by anyone about their time away she would have them in detention for the rest of the year.

That was quickly spread throughout the school and for the next few months the gossip was kept well away from the ears of the teachers it was based on.

For the next few months, the two teachers were watched closely. However, the next time it was officially addressed was at the assembly before the Easter break when the principle announced some staff changes.

“After you come back from break, we will be without two of our favourite teachers. Miss Griffin and Miss Woods are both leaving us after five years. I very much hope to be able to lure them back after they finish their next part of their journeys as they are amazing teachers and friends to this school. Now, I know I speak for all of us when I say that I hope everything goes well for you on the next part of your lives.”

The students were shocked and confused. They watched as the two women they admired greatly walk up to the microphone.

“Good morning students.” Miss Griffin started. “As you know, both myself and Miss Woods won’t be returning after the holiday break. It took a lot of effort on our part to be allowed to come back for this term and get our affairs and classes in order for the teachers who will be taking over. I am sure you all remember when we were away at the beginning of the year.”

Lexa took over. “Excluding Miss Reyes and the Principle, no one in this building knows anything about us. Whether it be our pasts, our families, our relationship statuses. And we quite enjoyed hearing all the conjecture. But right now, our pasts are coming back into the forefront of our lives and we have to leave you. We both knew this was coming, as did Miss Reyes and our dear Principle. We just hoped it wouldn’t. We definitely plan on coming back to visit as soon as we possibly can. Thank you all for being great students and please stay safe while we are away.”

Both teachers walked of the stage to thunderous applause and tears from the student body as well as a few of the teachers.

The last few weeks of term were weepy and dreary for the whole school. Miss Reyes had lost her spark and was quite mechanical in her teaching, while Clarke and Lexa were inundated with questions and gifts from students.

On the last day of term, the entire school showed their appreciation to the departing teachers by organising a donation to the local after school program where both teachers helped out. This made Clarke cry and even the stoic Lexa shed a tear. They left with heavy hearts but knew that they had to go.

The first assembly back at school after the holiday break was very sombre. A fair few students hoped that it was all an elaborate prank by the faculty and their favourite teachers were still around. However, those hopes were dashed when the principle called Raven onto the stage to explain just exactly where they went and why they had to go.

“Okay kids. I was asked to give a brief explanation as to why Clarke and Lexa, sorry, Miss Griffin and Miss Woods left. You know they are immensely private people, but that is not just due to their personalities. There are some things they just cannot tell you, just there are some things I can’t tell you. You all know I was a soldier and the reason I have a leg brace is because I was injured in the line of duty, but you don’t know specifics. What you don’t know is that Miss Griffin and Miss Woods were also there. The reason they had to leave is because they have been brought out of retirement and back into active duty for the military. I don’t know where they have gone, or how long they will be gone for. However, I do know that for them to have been brought out of retirement is a very big deal, and the mission they have been set could only be completed by them.”

Raven couldn’t tell them anything else. She couldn’t tell them that their teachers were going to go through hell just to come back to the jobs and lives they had left behind. But they would do their best to come back as whole as possible.

 

* * *

 

**150 days since deployment.**

That was how long it had been since Raven had seen or spoken to her friends. She knew early on that they wouldn’t be able to contact anyone for the duration for their mission, but this was getting ridiculous. Raven was still occasionally asked by students at the high school about them, but they could see the pain on her face when she answered that she didn’t know anything.

It had been a long time and Raven knew the longer she went without word, the more likely it was something had gone wrong.

 

* * *

 

**212 days since deployment.**

Raven hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. She took a few minutes to compose herself before she called Octavia.

“They are coming home O. In two weeks, they are finally free.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke flew in on an early flight so as to avoid as many people as possible. They were battered and bruised but lucky to be alive. There were days where they only had each other and those were some of the easier ones. They had retired, permanently this time and were looking forward to seeing their friends again.

Lexa had asked Raven to quietly inform the principle that they were back but weren’t looking to teach for a little while. Raven informed her that he was just as relieved as she was and told them that he had a position there for both of them when they were ready for it.

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa had a lot of recovery to do before they even thought about getting back into teaching. They were seeing therapists both separately and together, as well as going through debriefs with the military. The mission that they had left behind almost 6 years beforehand had screwed them up enough, but having to go back in brought all those nightmares back with a vengeance. They were lucky to escape with their lives and they both knew it.

It took almost 3 months for either of them to leave the base and visit with Raven and Octavia. They had come to see them on base while they were recovering, but it was hard for the pair to see their strongest friends so broken.

They met at a quiet coffee shop on a Thursday morning. Raven had gotten permission from the principle to miss her morning classes for it. He knew how important it was for them all.

They talked about mundane things until Octavia couldn’t take it anymore. “So, have you guys gone home yet?”

Raven froze, Clarke dropped her cup and Lexa exhaled sharply. Raven reacted the quickest saying “you don’t have to answer that!” and glaring at Octavia.

“Its fine Rae. It was going to come up eventually.” Lexa stated quietly, holding Clarkes hand while she regained her composure. “No, we haven’t. We only went back before we deployed to get some closure. They still wished us dead and that we burnt in hell. Us surviving our mission will be a disappointment to them all.”

Octavia just sighed. “You guys have shit families.”

Lexa just smiled. “But we have each other. They couldn’t handle us being together and we haven’t split up in 16 years. We are each other’s family, not them.”

The group got back onto safer topics, and Clarke brought herself out of her shell. They were smiling and joking by the end of it before Raven had to leave to go to work. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, with Clarke and Lexa heading back to base.

* * *

 

It was 5 months since they had been back and the couple had moved out of the base, medically discharged and only had to return for their therapy appointments. They moved back into their two-storey house in the suburbs and slowly got back into a routine.

They wanted to get back to work, even if it was just casually, so they contacted their old principle to see if he could help them out. He suggested that they wait until the beginning of the next term before he called them in for a casual work, because there was only two weeks before the break. They agreed and got themselves sorted out and ensured they could manage it.

The principle called them and said that he would like them to come to the first day of term assembly and reintroduce them to the school. The seniors had recently graduated but the majority of the school still asked about them. It would be easier on them all if they re-emerged together.

The couple got there early and went into the hall and hid backstage. They were going to surprise not only the students but the staff as well.

They listened as all the faculty and students settled in and listened to the principle welcome them all back. He then brought Raven up to talk to the group about the pair. Raven had been the unofficial signal to the school on how the pair had been, but they hadn’t see much change in the last few months.

Raven got up behind the microphone and began to talk. “Alright kiddos, I am here to give an update on your two favourite teachers. As most of you know, even the new kids because rumours spread like wildfire, Miss Griffin and Miss Woods were re-enlisted in the army almost 15 months ago now. They couldn’t say where they were going or what they were doing, but they didn’t have choice about going. They both got back about 6 months ago and spent some time getting their lives sorted out. They spoke to both myself and the principle about getting back into some casual teaching to re-acclimatise themselves to school life, and he agreed. All we ask is that when they do come to the school and teach, that you do not bombard them with questions. They will not be able to answer them. And you do not want to know the answers.” Raven paused to let that all sink in before she continued. “Now, there is one question that you all want the answer too, which is when are they coming back, and that I can help you with. So, without further ado, please welcome to the stage, Miss Griffin and Miss Woods!”

The applause was deafening when Raven announced that they were here, but it slowly died down once they saw how different their favourite teachers were. It was subtle, but Clarke was skinnier and paler, while Lexa was skinnier and didn’t look as healthy. It kind of showed the students and teachers that something really big had gone down and they were still struggling.

Clarke stepped up to the microphone and took point. Public speaking was her domain.

“Hey everyone, we will keep this short and sweet. We are both very happy to be back and very happy to say that we wont be going anywhere. Hopefully once we get back into the swing of things, we can come back full time, but for now we couldn’t handle it.” She took a deep breathe before continuing. “However, I can clear one thing that bugged you guys since we both started working here. And it was always the question of ‘how are we single?’”. That got some giggles and wolf whistles from the older students.

Lexa stepped up to speak next. “The answer is we aren’t. You always asked us who were dating, that was the wrong questions. If you had asked us who we were married to, the answer would have been simple and obvious. Each other.”

Lexa paused to allow the group to digest that information. “We have been married since we were 18 and have been through hell. When we come back to work, we will till be Miss Griffin and Miss Woods, but legally we are both Mrs Griffin-Woods. Now, take that however you want, that is the only insight you are getting into our private lives. Enjoy your day and we will see you when you need a sub.”

The couple exited the stage hand-in-hand to shouts and cheers. They were sick of hiding who they were and were looking forward to starting their lives as a married couple, not as army wives.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!  
> It is not my best work but I have uni exams in 2 weeks so procrastination is key!  
> Kudos and comments make my day, love you all  
> ellaaa25xxx


End file.
